Off-Grid Experience
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It includes three days of forest camping, alone time with favorite girl, and annoying uncle and friends.


Title: Off-Grid Experience

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kenja no Mago / Magi's Grandson

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Wait, the Sword-Saint Michel is coming with us?!" bounced by the Knight Training students as they will have another joint exercise, with the Magic Academy students, the students were all excited to see the said man except one since he grew up training under the said man.

"Good morning, and glad everyone made it, Shin, thanks for taking all of them." They were all present at the familiar forest where the new Hero grew up with and used as his playground, eyes were all sparkling seeing the said man, "As you know today's training is for the Knights to help the Magic students to maroon in to the wild, with your magic and might, this is also to help you get along well, I know you already had your demon hunting experience but this time, we are out to camp." He explained.

"However with the Knights being taught how to do much in a survival situation and maroon with the nature, the Magic Students always have been training and honing their powers instead of basic instincts." He added, "And With the nights with you, I hope they help you adapt to the environment when it comes to adapting to your surrounding as well. We'll be staying for two nights in to the forest." He finished.

After some few more instructions, with their gears packed, "Hold on." Called by Michel with a grin, "Shin, you're staying." He said.

"Wha- why?" he asked.

"You my boy grew up in a forest and used it as your playground, if you come with your classmates and schoolmates you'll give them little work." He said, then he noticed the boy was eyeing a certain blue haired girl and grinned, "I see, I'll let you come with us, but you're going to be with only one companion on this trip." He teasingly spoke and Shin looked at his fiancée with a pout and Sicily inwardly giggled and went to him, "Fine, you're going with miss Cloude." He sighed and shook his head knowing the boy he treated like his own nephew is crazy in love with the girl.

As they were about to leave, "Is that what you're going to bring, Shin?" asked by Michel, pointing at his sword.

"Ah, no, hold on, I forgot my belt!" he said and rushed to the old cabin when.

"That is where Shin was raised and grew up, he trained in the forest and I personally watched over his hand-to-hand and blade training in this very yard." He smiled, "Man, I missed when he was a little trouble maker." He snorted, Sicily's eyes sparkled hearing her fiancé's childhood stories.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He chuckled and he was only equipped with only an old and worn-out thick leather belt that housed a leather pouch, sturdy hunting knife and a hatchet.

"You still have those?" chuckled by the man shaking his head in amusement.

"I feel confident when I got this, besides I can use little of my power when hunting, but I need tools to make shelter." He shrugged.

"You my dear girl will be in good hands." Teased by Michel and she blushed and hid her face to Shin's arm.

"No fair!" pouted by his female classmates, "We're on our own, and Sicily has her own personal man sl- I mean man!" Maria pouted.

"I'll try my best on making my tent." Gus shook his head and Shin laughed at him.

Shin and Sicily were at the end of the group, and was secretly holding each other's hands, and walking silently, Michel was giving lessons as well while on their walk, and when they stopped by a wide river, it was crystal clear and they can see fishes swimming by, "You grew up here?" Sicily was even more amazed.

"I can't wait to take you at my favorite spot by the cliff." He whispered to her and she blushed.

"Well, some people are having a great time." Complained by Rin, and Tony snorted seeing the couple being lovely-dovely.

"Alright, we'll set up camp here." Announced by Michel, "And Shin, go camp somewhere else, if they see you how you make a natural shelter, they'll copy what you make." He laughed, the Knights in Training students were baffled seeing the Hero being banished by his so called uncle due to that reason.

"I swear, you're just being sly, uncle Michel." Shin chuckled and carried the huge bag with Sicily's things in it, "We'll be in a few meters away then." Pointing to the direction.

Alice, Yuri, Lyn, and Maria grinned at the couple, "Leaving those two alone means they'll have time for each other~" they hummed.

"Let's leave them to have some time alone." Gus cut in and the girls pouted.

While everyone sets up their camp and crying in agony trying to put the tents together, meanwhile Shin places down the bag and let her sit there while he busied himself collecting the needed materials, few small bamboo sized trees were taken down with is wind magic, and brought to their camp, he started to make the skeleton of their raised shelter, however Sicily complained wanting to help so he gave her a task of collecting palm leaves, he taught her to use the wind magic and aimed to the branch of it.

It wasn't long when shin finished and Sicily was jumping in excitement seeing their little shelter, he then pulled out her sleeping bag and placed it over their raised bed, while he took out his own, except it was his fur hide from his dimensional storage.

And since they got a lot of time in their hands, shin started to make a fire and went to the river to catch some fish by hand, to show off to Sicily a little, she was amazed at his outdoor skills and solely relied to him when catching their food, however she wanted to help as well, so; he took her out to some places where they can forage, and taught her what fruit and food is good and bad, she easily learns quick and he was impressed.

When they came back to camp, their close friends were already there to visit them with big grins in their faces, mixed with teasing, following them are some Knight trainees who had a big crush on the said girl, however they were dumbfounded when they saw the couple where Shin was shirtless and only wearing his pants and thick camping boots he used to wear like when he was a child, "We went foraging." He said and showed the straw basket he made for their haul, while the fishes he caught was trapped with stones by the river to keep them alive for later cooking.

"Oh berries!" bounced by Olivia and asked if she could have some, Gus complimented the nice hut Shin made, however he also gave Sicily big credit for helping him make the roof.

Later that evening, after Michel checked on the couple who's now well settled as expected because of Shin – they had just finished their dinner and Sicily cooked for Shin which made him all happy, and by the time they were about to sleep, she was blushing and hiding herself over the covers until, "You know we slept in one bed." He stated and she blushed even more, "Come here, scoot ever." He opened his arm and she shyly left her blanket and went to cuddle with him, it was the first they did so, but they were happy they get their own privacy.

Shin kissed her forehead, nose and lips and muttered goodnight at her which she returned.

* * *

The morning later the couple was woken up by giggling and squealing, and a loud clearing of throat, "Good morning, love birds! How was your honeymoon?" teased by Michel, and Shin was the first to wake up and let Sicily sleep in, he looked un-amused and upset, which made his uncle grin wider.

"We're going out to hunt! Gear up, and let them see your method on catching smaller game!" Michel pulled his nephew who just sat and glared at him.

"I thought I was the outcast of this training?" he replied and Gus burst out laughing, and on cue; Sicily woke up and her friends were darting her with playful smirks which she later on hid under the fur blanket, "Leave us alone." He protested and his uncle laughed even more.

"Well, we're on our own, he wakes up in his own time when he's not obliged to his schedules." Shaking his head and left the couple.

After they left, poor Sicily was still hiding and Shin finds it cute, she removed her cover and started to give her pecks and kisses, "Good morning?" he greeted, she on the other hand was blaring red from embarrassment and pouted.

"Good morning." She greeted back, Shin continued his assault of kisses and then went to clean up washing their faces at the river, finally catching up with the group, they were teased and Shin does not appreciate it.

Leaving the group again to go on their own, Shin caught them a nice healthy boar and brought it to their camp, Sicily watched him skin, clean and butcher it to make some nice ham, and she later decided to head out and look for nice herbs, Shin showed and taught her where are the spots for the said berries and herbs are and she went to look for them, on her way she stumbled with Julius, Thor and Gus who's foraging for food, and she helped them out, they soon teased her how she became a missus of Shin after she knows some nice spots in the forest, and while on her way back she found some good mushrooms and collected them as well.

When she came back the boar is already dressed and ready for seasoning, Sicily happily made another camping dish for them, and cooked all the other things she found while going around the forest, with them sharing lunch, their friends came barging again and asking for a share, and since the food is well enough to feed all of them, they shared even with the four trainee knights they made friends way back.

However that afternoon, Michel left them on their own after he had taught them the basics, and they need to to be well for the next day, and since they are now occupied, they got another alone time which they both appreciated.

However the next day they appreciated not being woken up with giggles and squeals as the others were busy trying to adapt around the area, while Shin who had been in the said forest as a child, already knows the corners of the place, and the same day, he brought her to his favorite spot which overlooks the forest, and even see the cabin where he lived with his grandfather, he also told the story of how he got found by his grandfather and Sicily went to comfort him, however just like his reaction to his grandfather, he just smiled and told her he was happy he was taken in by his grandfather and was raised to be a magician and taught many things in life, except, some few basic things, like common sense, which she giggled at.

When they headed back, everyone looked exhausted, while he and Sicily just marched to his old cabin and rested there for a while, the girls complained wanting to take a long nap at his place and he gave permission, Gus and the boys were also tired, together with the trainee knights.

Shin let them use the spare bedrooms sharing it with the others, while he and Sicily went for a nice tea by the porch and watching over the sky enjoying the peace and quiet.

~END~


End file.
